Risen from ashes
by Oi opakio
Summary: After Aang was killed while fighting the Fire Lord, the nations despaired. The new avatar would be born from ashes- a firebender. In a desperate attempt to save the world from inevitable doom, Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, the best benders of their elements, ally in a quest to bring down the fire nation.
1. I- Risen from ashes

**Hello all welcome to this fic. I'm very excited about this one! If you are following either Ancient times or The unbidden invasion, you're probably wondering why I'm starting a new fic when I take so long to update my others. For the readers of Ancient times, don't worry! I'm continuing, I just have a bit of writers block and so I write something different to get rid of it. And as for The unbidden invasion, that was just a test of reception you could say, and I won't be continuing it anytime too soon. Anyway, thank you for reading that, and I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Percy raised a hand from his side, feeling the pull of the water even as he did so. Taking a deep breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment, he composed himself, focusing on the energy flowing between him and the water. Drawing a connection.

Swiftly, he drew his arm and leg back. The water followed in a suspended torrent, like a sheep to its farmer, then curved and flew towards the airbender across the clearing. Startled, the boy send a strong gust of air at the ground in front of him, succeeding only in flying back into a market stall, and landing amongst a diverse range of fruit. The water, still under Percy's control, proceeded to soak him.

The relationship between Percy and Jason had always been an unusual one. They had known each other since Jason's birth, half a year after Percy was born. Both being royalty, their parents had ensured the bond between nations by introducing the future rulers as soon as possible. It had worked, in a sense. Percy loved Jason as a brother, and it was that informal relationship which drove them to act like the teenagers they were, instead of diplomats of nations in such trying times.

It was simple: the fire nation was a danger to them all. Avatar Aang had perished in his quest to end the fire nation's empire and - completing the cycle - the new avatar was fire-nation-born. Naturally, many had assumed this ensured the doom of the world. With such power supporting the evil cause, how could the fire nation fail? Yet, much to the relief of the world and frustration of the fire nation, there seemed to be no finding of the mysterious avatar. If they even existed, he or she would be fifteen by now, which meant plenty of time for the powers to be discovered.

Yet, even without the avatar, the fire nation was set up for victory.

Jason rose, his floaty clothes clinging to his muscular frame and neat hair hanging in his eyes. Percy couldn't help but laugh at the disgruntled expression on his friends face, which only succeeded in further annoying Jason.

Without warning, the young air nomad, spun on one hand, his legs swinging through the air. A novice move, but effective. Percy is knocked back into a wall, the force driving the air from his lungs. He doesn't have time to be winded, however, since Jason is already following through on his initial attack, performing a series of more complicated moves, stirring the air around them like soup.

It wouldn't be an exaggeration to call the air nomad a master, but Percy is also well prepared – a master of his own skills. He had regained his composure quickly, and was countering the attacks with his own moves, a few of which only he could perform. The fight was growing intense, and in any other circumstance the commoners would be terrified; it wasn't every day two heirs would duel in public- but this was the Northern Water Tribe's city. They were used to their prince's antics by now.

Both boys are evenly matched, as they have always been. Each one was determined to be the first ever to win. Gritting his teeth, Percy used the water like extensions to his limbs, coiling one of the tentacles round Jason's ankle and pulling. This was the first time Percy had used that move, and Jason wasn't ready. Perhaps today would be the day Percy would win!

Unfortunately for him, the air nomad had also been training hard in the past few months. He made one slash with his hand- seemingly a crude knife-hand – and the air truly became a blade. It slashed the water and the boy was free.

The two princes regarded each other, eat out of tricks. Percy was the first to smile. "You got me there, brother."

Jason returned his grin. "Indeed. Perhaps in a year or so..." He didn't get the chance to finish the jest. Percy barrelled into him in a tight embrace, laughing as he did so. "It's been too long!" Jason smiled. It had been. The past few months had been an endless timetable of meditation and training, honing his skills for the inevitable battle which was fast approaching.

Seeing that the action was over, the various onlookers who'd curiously been watching the battle, calling encouragement to Percy, liquidly dispersed, continuing about their business. Jason wiped the sheen of sweat from his brow before the freezing temperatures could cool him uncomfortably. Percy, understanding the gesture, was quick to invite his friend to the palace.

* * *

"What brings you here then?" Percy asked as they strolled through the city on their way to the palace. Jason's eyes crinkled. "Is it not enough to want to see an old friend?"

Percy though about this. "If your tutors's are anything like mine, it would take something massive to get me out of training. Jason laughed in sympathetic agreement.

"Actually, it was my teachers who wanted me to come here in the first place. Recently, they haven't been able to train me anything, and it feels like I'm wasting each day repeating fighting sequences I've know for years. They say they have a proposition, on to which my father had agreed, but what it is I don't yet know."

"A proposition?" Percy pondered the idea. It was unlike the Air Nomads to initiate advances so readily, but he supposed that for years they had been waiting, and the fire nation was growing stronger by the day.

"I think it's strange too." Jason sighed. "Sometime I feel so different from the other air nomads. I'm not like them. I can't be satisfied with just sitting back and watching the world be conquered, yet, when they do propose advance, I find it so... so..."

"I know what you mean – feeling different, I mean."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with my personal worries," Jason apologised.

"Hey man, it's fine, seriously. We need to talk more."

"Yes, but for now, lets see what's wanted of us." The boys had arrived at the palace now. Recognising Percy and Jason, the guard opened the gate, a complex hydrochloric system which only could be used by waterbenders. He nodded his head in greeting to Jason, and in respect for both boys position.

Inside the courtroom, the five air nomads accompanying Jason were already there, in deep discussion with the king. Poseidon sat at the same table as they did, his forehead furrowed in concentration troubled thought. Whatever they were saying, it was clear he didn't like it.

"Ah, hello son. Greetings, Jason. I hope your journey was well," the King said in greeting. Beside him, Annabeth rose and strode swiftly across the room and hugged her fiancé tightly. "I don't like the plans they're making for you Percy, but from what I can see, it's the best way to defeat the fire nation."

Percy sighed. "Why am _I_ always the last one to hear what happens to _me?_" It frustrated him, like they thought he was still a little boy, just strong enough to be used for their own purposes.

"Well, nothing's been decided, my son. But now, sit with us, and we'll discus the future."

Percy, Jason and Annabeth took their places at the table.

"Now, as we were saying," one of the air nomads started, "the fire nation in making advances. They have defeated at least half of the Earth kingdom and are threatening the eastern air temple. Not only that, but last week there was an attack on the Southern water tribe. Many of their men and waterbenders were lost."

"Why haven't we heard about this sooner?" Percy exclaimed.

"Calm yourself, Percy. In defence against the fire nation, you know we have cut ourselves off from the outside world. Only a certain few are allowed to pass into out kingdom, and that doesn't include the southern water tribe. We never know where traitors are."

"But..." Percy started, but Annabeth put a hand on top of his.

"Just listen, seaweed brain."

"Finally, and most concerning, there are rumours that the fire nation have finally found the avatar."

"No way!" Percy and Jason retorted together. Jason rose from his seat. "That – can't be true!"

Poseidon sighed regretfully, "if only."

The monk continued. "we intercepted a personal messenger of the Fire Lord. He was carrying a scroll to a traitor waterbender of the southern tribe, requesting she come and train the avatar. We hadn't heard of any waterbenders in the South other than Katara, meaning the fire nation has many more ties than us."

The room was filled with a heavy silence. Percy could hear his heartbeat buzzing in his ears, and feel the tingle of adrenaline in his stomach. If what this man said was true, the world was surely doomed to be ruled under the fire lord, or perhaps even the avatar, who was clearly working for the fire nation.

Finally, Jason spoke up. "So... what do you propose we do?"

The air nomad in charge gave him a sympathetic look. "My son, you have come so far. Already, at only sixteen, you are the greatest airbender since Avatar Aang, and you outskill anyone who challenges you. If I could have a say in this, I would wait until you're older, but... but it seems we have no choise.

"We propose a quest. You, the greatest airbender, and Percy, the greatest waterbender should first seek to find an earthbender willing to accompany you, and finally put an end to the fire nation avatar and ultimately the fire lord. It is not the preferred method to win this war and a brash plan, but there is no other choice."

The silence loomed yet again while both Percy and Jason tried to process what they were being told. It felt unfortunately like a death sentence, like they were being sent to suicide by the ones they loved. How were two _boys _meant to defeat the most powerful being in the world?

_But, _Percy thought, _we are powerful too. It is true that both Jason and I possess unnatural talent with out control over the elements. Is it our vocation to finish this war? _

Apparently, Jason was in the same mind as him. "I'll do it; I'll do whatever it takes."

"Me too," says Percy, not keen to seem cowardly, especially against Jason. Poseidon gave a grim smile. He stood, the air nomads rising at his lead.

"You'll leave tomorrow." Poseidon announced.

"So soon?" Percy turned his gaze upon Annabeth, who was looking uncharacteristicly confused. "I'm coming too!" Percy smiled sadly. "Annabeth, you need to stay here. This is where your brains are put to best use."

"But you need someone looking out for you. Stop being so sure of yourself!" Annabeth protested. "Don't you understand how dangerous this will be?"

Percy put a hand on her shoulder, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I understand, but this is the way it is." Annabeth growled, frustrated, but seeing the uncomfortable expressions on the guest's faces, she regained her composure.

"Very well."

"Come," an air nomad said, "we must plan quickly."

* * *

Leo strained against the chains which kept him to the wall. The tempered metal refused to melt, even at the blisteringly hot temperatures he sent out. It was all very frustrating.

In the end, he knew it was hopeless. These chains didn't just keep him prisoner, they represented the rapid and deadly change in direction his life had taken, the cold, hard metal a stark contrast against the warm memories of his past. With the reminder of what had happened in his recent history, all the energy drained out from him, and the boy fell to his knees in despair. Nothing would be the same again.

All his life he had known he was different. His mother had been the cleverest person he had ever known, yet she had been satisfied with a simple technicians job. He had never known his father. His mother had promised to tell him her past and the conclusion of his father when she deemed him old enough. Every year he asked yet again for the mysteries of his past to be unveiled, but each time he was met with the same answer: "you're not ready yet."

It had frustrated him beyond belief, but he trusted Esperanza more than anyone. If only she had lived long enough for him to find out. If only she had lived...

About an hour later, Leo found out why he was locked up. He heard the sound of the heavy door opening, and footsteps echoing as they passed each cell. Gritting his teeth, Leo craned his neck to see his captor when he appeared.

What Leo was not expecting, was to come face to face with Fire Lord Ozai himself. Of course, the boy knew he was in the fire lord's prison, but to have an audience with the man himself- what would become of him? How had Leo and his mother angered the most powerful man alive by simply living their normal lives?

The man was shorter than he expected, yet an aura of power radiated from him. All his life, Leo had heard about Ozai. It was exemplary for all children of the fire nation to have good knowledge of the history and politics which were so valued throughout the land. It was like a legend coming to life; something which terrified Leo.

The man stood in front of him, examining the boy with an expression almost reflecting the wonder on Leo's own face, yet with none of the fear. Under the man's critical gaze, Leo flinched slightly, well aware that being in the lord's bad books was in no way desirable. He had no idea what he had done to get in the situation, but bad luck had followed Leo all his life and apparently fate was keen to be consistent.

Finally, Ozai broke the tense silence. "Well, you are Leo Valdez." His voice sounded observatory, not accusing and only slightly threaded with malice.

"Y-yes, Lord Ozai, your majesty." Leo replied, bowing his head both in respect and to escape the piercing eyes.

"Do not worry. The chains, the prison, they are just a precaution. We need to come to an agreement before I can trust you. You may not know it now, but a lot is resting on your shoulders. I have been searching for years... never did I expect you...

"I'm sorry. You don't know why you're here. I don't expect your mother told you."

"My mother?"

"Yes. Don't worry, boy, she is very much alive, in this very prison in fact. I will not harm her. Why, it would be unthinkable to harm my own wife and son."

"Your..? Wait, what do you mean?" Leo asked. "What do you mean: 'your wife and son'?"

"You are my son Leo. When you were born, your mother knew there was something special about you. We all did; it seemed fitting that the fire lord's own son would hold this power which would bring glory to the fire nation. However, your mother – she didn't understand your importance. She wanted to protect you, and by doing so she caused the opposite effect.

"As soon as she was fit for travel, she left without leave. At this time, I trusted her, but when she stole my son away I knew that her trust lay not with me, but with rebel forces. Don't be mistaken, your mother it an amazing woman, but her past caused her to turn wrongly to the other side in this war."

Leo closed his eyes. This was a dream; it had to be! It was one messed up illusion his mind had created, but just that: an illusion. He would wake up, clutching his pillow like he always did when he had nightmares. His mother would make hot chocolate and stroke his hair until he fell back asleep. He was far too old for that sort of treatment, really, but neither he nor his mother complained about it.

He opened his eyes. The cell was still there, dark and grey. The stone he kneeled on was still cold, and in front of him, Fire Lord Ozai was looking at him like he was about to make some sudden move. Part of the man looked apprehensive and unsure.

"T-this isn't a dream?" Leo asked shakily. Normally, he'd be scared speechless before the fire lord, but the reality was just so surreal at the present moment, he couldn't find a drop of blood in his veins that cared.

"No, this is not a dream, though I know it will take some time for you to accept it as the truth."

"What will you do with my mother?"

The fire lord smiled faintly. "Love for one's mother; an admirable quality. For considerable reasons I am forced to keep her prisoner so she can't hurt herself nor the fire nation as a whole, as she has been for the past fifteen years. Don't worry, she had my eternal love and mercy." A sob escaped Leo before he could stop it. It was for both relief at his mother's safety and despair that they wouldn't be able to return to the life he loved.

"I'm no monster." The fire lord continued. "Now, there is more I have to tell you, but for the present, you must sleep. You need time to recover and move on."

With a few word ordered at the guards, Leo was released from the chains. Through the grogginess of half-consciousness, he realised he was being carried through the dungeon and into the palace. Then he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason was a natural morning person. He had woken at five am when he was younger, and would rise early when most others were still sleeping and ride a bison, just him and the world. The monks didn't approve, but eventually their lectures at his return ceased when they realised he just ignored them.

Percy, on the other hand, had been forced into the morning routine by years of repetition, and was only successful in hiding the fact that his brain was only half awake. Now, he stood beside Jason, hair ruffled and eyelids heavy, a large bag on his back containing the essentials; everything he would have to live on for who knew how long.

The morning air was bitter and refreshing on the boy's skin. The sun was a pale circle in the sky, and a gentle breeze blew west. Jason's flying bison, a half grown, yet neatly presented female called Anming, peacefully munched greens from an unfortunate merchant's produce store, blissfully unaware of the journey she was about to go on. For such an important and life changing day, everything seemed so ordinary.

The boys refrained from morning pleasantries. Jason knew Percy too well to prompt for brain activity, and they were about to be spending every day together for months, maybe longer than a year. Definitely longer than a year.

"This is it, my son. Finally, your destiny awaits," Poseidon smiled faintly at Percy, tears in his eyes. "Your mother would be proud."

Percy's own green eyes filled with tears, shining like sapphires in the light of the low sun. "I've always known I must go one day, but – but -" He couldn't continue. Jason could tell he was holding back pain and anger. The questions racing through his head: _why me? My life would be perfect. I have a girlfriend and a family, and a whole race of people who look up to me. Why does it have to be taken away? _Jason actually envied his friend of these feelings. All he could feel was relief, but he never had much of a family in the formal, almost regimented Air temple he'd known all his life.

Exchanging a quick farewell with the air nomads, Jason clambered onto Anming's saddle, strapping his bag down and removing a simple bread bun for breakfast. He ate while Percy bade farewell to his friends, family, and group of water tribers who had gathered, despite the early nature of their departure.

As Percy took a seat next to him, Jason put a friendly hand on his friend's knee. Not knowing what to say, he remained silent, but Percy seemed grateful for the thought.

"Good girl, Anming, yip yip."

Percy lounged back on Anming's saddle, his hair dishevelled from the wind and speed of their flight. The terrain around them was already changing. What was once ice and a cold relentless blue sky became water, and finally became land once again. Beneath them presently, a thick forest spread as far as the eye could see. Every now and then, they flew through wispy cloudy which didn't bother Percy. The chill water was welcome.

He mulled over everything that had happened in the past twenty four hours. It had happened so quickly, everything was taking a long time to sink in. It was indeed just two days ago he had soaked Annabeth in her bed at four am to wake her for a walk beside the docks, which had ended with an underwater kiss.

Sighing, he rolled to his other side. Jason was sitting, arms around his knees, observing their progress. "How you doing?" Percy asked.

"Fine. Actually, I was wondering about you?"

"I'm good, I suppose."

They remained silent for a good five minuets, each silently mulling over the situation. Finally, it was Jason who spoke. "Do we have to kill the Avatar, Percy?"

The question caught Percy off guard. He wasn't good at thinking about deep philosophical stuff. "I don't see what choice we have. If we kill the Avatar, the new one will be reborn water tribe. Withing fifteen years, we could defeat the fire nation. We could finish this war Jason."

"But is killing the right way?"

"I don't like it either, but we are saving more lives than just one evil soul." Percy smiled faintly, even though Jason was facing away from him and couldn't see. "Trust me, Jason, we are the heroes." Before he had a chance to continue with 'Percy's motivational speech', a clearing came into sight in the forest. The afternoon sun cast gentle shadows on the fresh grass, and a stream ran gently through the glade. It looked like a fairy tale setting.

"Lets land there for the night," Jason suggested. "It will take at least two more days flight to reach Ba Sing Se, but there's no rush." Nodding his assent, Percy leaned back again as Anming began her descent.

The place seemed too good to be true. Every minute detail was accounted for, from flat, stoneless ground, cushioned with lush grass, to the surrounding area and what it provided. Once the trees started, there was a variety of undergrowth which provided various types of roots and berries; they wouldn't have to break into the provisions too soon. The place was perfect for camping, and Percy didn't think anything of it.

His first mistake.

Anming settled quickly. Despite her fitness and endurance, in the end, the creature enjoyed rest more than any human. She curled into a ball like an oversized polar bear dog and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep, shuffling and grunting whenever she felt necessary.

Percy watched with slight amusement. Jason ignored her, apparently used to that sort of behavior. "If it's okay with you, I think I'll catch some sleep too," Jason said, "It was an early morning. Percy smirked. "That's the problem with you. You wake up almost instantly, but when it comes to preservation of energy, you are hopeless."

"What?" Jason asked, more confused than insulted.

Percy shrugged. "Just go to sleep, air freak."

Jason had been asleep for about an hour when Percy started feeling uneasy, like he was being watched - or observed. Cautiously, the prince rose, turning a circle to observe the surrounding forest.

Nothing.

Trying to shrug it it, convinced his nerves were high due to being on his first quest, Percy relaxed slightly, forcing his breath to come steadier and his mind to clear. Then he heard a twig snap. He almost alerted Jason, but, with a quick glance at his resting friend, Percy decided it was not yet necessary to send an alarm. He could do that if his suspicions proved to be wrong; for some reason, he didn't want 'big shot' Jason to get all the glory.

The boy stalked towards the edge of the clearing, towards the mysterious sound. He couldn't see anyone – or anything – in the shadows, and the only current sound was the wind in the trees, and the bird calls as the sun descended in the sky. He entered the foliage, careful to avoid any sticks which could snap when stepped on them.

Nothing...

He took another step...

Nothing...

And another-

Without warning, a rope tightened round his ankle snapping up with the speed of a viper. Percy hit his head as he was flipped upside down and hauled into mid air, and while the ground was relatively soft, the force of the blow was enough to render him into a delirious state of half-consciousness. Through half often eyes, Percy saw the forest seemingly blur around him, the shapes of the trees moving, coming closer. Talking.

_Trees don't talk,_he though with a dizzy smile, _talking trees. Funny. _The trees stood around him, staring with merciless, accusing eyes. Percy offered them a friendly grin, to show he was a friend.

Then one of them, apparently the leader, drew a knife and held the blade to his throat. The slate was rough and cold. "Is there others of you?" The leader snarled.

Percy was confused by the hostile tone to his voice. Raising a confused eyebrow, he decided the the tree was, in fact, not a tree, but a man. His vision, and mind, were clearing slightly. "Not ones like me." He slurred. "No, only one water triber here. And Jason is with me; he's a bender, if that's what you mean."

The man turned. "A bender," he said in a hushed voice to one of the people behind him. The girl scowled. "Not one, but two. Benders mean trouble."

"We get a lot of trouble," the man replied grimly. Like the man, the girl was clad in rough clothing in shades of brown and green. Her hair was unkempt, but not in a bad way like the ratty dreadlocks hanging past the man's shoulders. The chocolate locks were messy and unevenly cut, some strands plaited and feather threaded through. Her eyes stood out on her face, a startling contrast of colours which seemed to be ever shifting. They rested above high, proud cheekbones.

"Where's the other one?" The girl asked. Her authoritative voice reminded Percy of Annabeth. Annabeth. Jason. Quest! He was rudely thrown from his delirious state and forced into the realization that he had just betrayed his friend, potentially putting their lives in danger.

"Wait!" He protested. "We don't mean anyone here any harm. Just let us leave." She smiled, raising her eyebrows slightly. The rest of the people snickered among themselves.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing that can be done. Unfortunately for you, you have already given away enough information."

Just as she finished her sentence, three of the tree-people emerged, a half-awake Jason held between them. He looked up blurry eyed from Percy, still hanging upside down, to the group who were now holding them captive. Without warning, Percy was cut down, but caught and turned upright before he hit the ground again.

Once the stars cleared from his vision, the authoritative girl spoke again. "We are the tree people, the hidden people of the forest. Outsiders are not welcome, particularly benders."

"Then what are you going to do with us?" Jason snarled.

Twirling a strand of hair between two nimble fingers, she sighed with something similar to regret. "We have to kill you."

Leo's feelings on the Fire Lord were conflicted before he even knew the man was his father and was living the life of an ordinary, if not slightly outcast from society boy. Now he knew the truth, he spent several days resigned to a room he had been given, lounging on the bed, eating the amazing food served to him and pondering his life and options in the adjoining courtyard garden.

It was a place of beauty. The room was almost as large as his house he had shared with his mother before the – incident – and intricately decorated in the traditional fire nation patterns. The garden was mainly stone, with bushes, trees and ponds and streams. Combined with the warm weather of spring, it was a place of solitude and meditation, and perfect for Leo to clear his head.

On the second day he spent in solitude, he had discovered the firebending sequence engraved in stones dotted round the place, winding through the plants, fountains and stones. By the third day, he dared use his fire for the first time in years, and by the fourth, he was executing the moves perfectly, weaving through the garden with the swiftness of a dancer. The fire was easily controlled at his fingers. Before, he had been worried, held back by his mother's harsh words, but his actions felt so right. There was something about the fire-lord's palace that made him feel a burning passion within him, a glowing ember pleading to be lit.

On the fifth day, just as he had finished the sequence, ending by the door leading to his room, he came face to face with a woman. She stood strait and confident, hair freshly cropped short marking her transition into womanhood made so many years ago. He knew her face well from the many public tributes made to her, one of the fire nation's finest warriors, and heir to be fire lord: Azula, the Fire Lord's daughter.

Before, he had almost forgotten about his father's other children. Were they his siblings? Did they have the same mother? He was unsure, and too concerned at the knife held at his throat, and the fierce expression on the woman's face.

"It's all very well you being able to bend so well, but you're hopeless in a fight if you're not ready for the opponent. With a flick of her wrist, she sheathed the knife, and then kicked his legs from beneath him as if for spite. Gasping to regain his breath, Leo stared at her, unable to read the character looming above him.

Finally, with a sigh, he pushed himself up. "Maybe, but maybe I wasn't bending with the intention to fight." She narrowed her eyes, thrown off slightly. Perhaps she was only good at insulting people like her, people who valued strength and honor above all else. Well, Leo wasn't exactly strong, and had never really thought or cared about the word honor.

They assessed each other. Leo noticed, with a bit of annoyance, that despite her being double his age and a female, her build was much more muscular than his.

"Fire Lord Ozai request's your presence," she said curtly. Leo wondered for a moment whether she knew that they were siblings – half siblings, whatever – but decided she didn't. With the greatest respect to the princess, she wouldn't take kindly know that she had a younger brother who had the potential to take her place as heir.

Nodding in assent, Leo followed her out of his room. It was the first time he'd seen the rest of the palace, and it didn't fail to impress. Each room was massive, with high ceilings and paper walls stained in delicate patterns depicting great tales of the fire nation's past. As the breeze convected through the palace, the walls ruffled and the red, orange and yellow shades danced together like realistic flames, burning surrounding them as they proceeded through the hallways.

Finally, they reached two large, wooden doors unlike any of the others Leo had seen. They were twice as tall as he, painted with simple gold and red trimming, but there was something special about them. A sense of power; a sense of foreboding.

"Well, go in," Azula spat. She watched critically as he reached out a shaking hand and pushed open the right door. It opened with well maintained precision. Stepping inside, Leo immediately knew that whatever the palace had been, this room was more. It was dark and simple, but, somehow, that seemed to the greater effect. Each shadowed corner hid mysteries and secrets revealed only to the dead and powerful, like one step off the central rug running towards the throne would immediately transport a person to the spirit world, leaving the soulless body to rot like the dead.

However, whatever feeling of apprehension Leo had, he kept under lock and key at the back of his mind. Acknowledging them would only make them stronger, and Leo desperately yearned for something solid – trust – to hold on to after everything else had abandoned him.

"Fire Lord Ozai." Leo addressed the man respectfully, bowing low and not daring to stand.

"Rise, my son, I can see you are well suited for your position," Ozai addressed him, with a satisfied glance. "Azula, I believe you must meet out guest properly."

"Father?" The woman said, confused.

"This boy is not one of ordinary. Why would I take interest in a commoner for no reason? No, he has – ties to this family; you me, to you..."

"What are you saying, is he a relative?"

The man smiled. "A relative, yes, but a bit closer than a distant cousin. This boy is your half brother; my son." Azula's eyes opened in fury. Leo wondered why his father had to break the news with him present and in frying range.

Behind the girl's eyes, a fury like fire spread. It blazed like the flames of hell had exploded in an inferno inside her head. The orange sparked in her irises. "Why did you tell me only now?" She yelled at her father. "Why wait all these years until you finally have him here? Where was he the rest of the time? I refuse to believe such idiocy."

"Quiet!" The fire lord raged. Azula, despite her anger and independence, immediately silenced, taking a humbled step back as she did so. "It is none of your concern to question me; all you need know is the fact! And this boy _is _your brother. More than that, he is the Avatar!"

The words echoed round the throne room, growing quieter before finally dying away. Physically. Leo could still her them in his ears. Nervously, he glanced up to see if his father was joking, perhaps the ruler had a strange sense of humor, but the man's face remained a stony mask of seriousness. Leo could barely comprehend the words. All his life, he'd been the odd one out – the reject of society. He'd grown up with only the company of his mother, children his age and even the elders speaking rumors of his abnormality.

But the _avatar._ Fair enough, he could understand his connections to the throne, and even feel a twinge of pleasure thinking of his classmate's reactions when they finally discovered his identity. The avatar was on a whole new level. The avatar was the one and only in the world, a proud, humble warrior destined to bring justice and peace. It was the avatars duty; not _his._ Leo didn't want such responsibility, nor power. He was happy as he was.

Ozai was the first to break the silence, as was expected. "Son, it will take some time, and much schooling."

"Y-yeah," Leo croaked, staring into the distance, like he was in a trance. The fire lord coughed. Leo looked up.

"You have a gift, and to think my own _son _would possess such power – it's what every man dreams of. The fire nation rests it's hopes on you. I understand how you must be feeling, but rebel forces are brewing more than before. I have already sent for teachers in each element for you. They have arrived from each corner of the world. I expect you to start training tomorrow; you have much to learn."

Leo made a vague sound of assent in his throat. "How do you know it's me?" He asked distantly.

The fire lord smiled. "Your mother always knew. It only took a bit of persuasion for her to tell me."

The man left it at that.

Leo remembered wondering what he meant by persuasion.

***winces nervously* Hello readers, as few as you may be. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while (and even more sorry to any of my Ancient Times followers; I have hit a bit of a wall). I hope you liked these turn of events, and if you didn't, I'm sorry. Anyhow, I do try to write predominantly for me and then for you readers, no offence of course; you're great and I love you guys! I have also started my GCSEs which are a lot of work- fun, interesting, but hard. I have just not felt like editing. **

**On that not, I am wondering whether anyone is interested in or knows anyone who would be interested in becoming a beta reader/slash editor just for this story? If so, please pop me a PM since I have the chapters, just not the will to edit (it takes me like half an hour per chapter).**

**Anyway, thank you again for reading. I hope you are happy ^.^ Later!**


End file.
